


Airport

by kaige68



Series: Icon drabbles [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation as Doris goes back into protective custody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for icon drabble challenge at 1_million_words.
> 
> I own none of this!

“I’d tell you it gets better, but…” Danny’s sentence trailed off. 

Steve turned away from the departing plane, looked at his partner’s face. “But?”

Danny exhaled a deep sigh, Steve hadn’t realized the man had been holding his breath. “But.” Another pause, shorter this time. “But what are the chances?”

Steve turned and headed for the Camaro. “After the news you just gave me? Slim at best.”

He caught the keys when Danny tossed them. They left the airport in silence, caught in their own thoughts. Finally Steve spoke up. “She shot the floor?”

“Yeah.” 

Silence. 

“Beer?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”


End file.
